


If only...

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Descartes was wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only...

The first thing he thinks is that Descartes was a bastard, a sadistic and terrible bastard.

 

I think, therefore I am.

 

I am, therefore I live.

 

He doesn’t want to live.

 

The second thing he thinks is that the world is a sadistic and terrible place.

 

He’s awake.

 

He’s finally awake.


End file.
